Lyrical
by ComtesseDeChagny
Summary: A twist on the story we all love.  The Phantom and Christine are attending high school, and an unlikely friendship starts to form through the universal language of music and the magic of literature. But what happens when Raoul comes into the picture? R&R!
1. Chapter 1:  In Session

"Hey, Mr. K, how are you doing today?" she asked. "Oh, not bad, considering. I actually need a bit more medicine if that's okay. The pain is worse and burns more without it."

"Sure, comin' right up." She smiled warmly. "So," she inquired conversationally, "How's the family?" He sighed, then winced as the movement hurt the scarred side of his face. "They're doing as well as can be expected. It was a shock for me to come home like this, but as soon as it wears off, I'm sure things will be as close to normal as they can be."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You've got a wonderful family. Now," she continued, "here's your medicine. Don't take more than three a day, come in if the pain gets overwhelming, and here's some complimentary balm." He grinned (well, it was really more of a grimace). "What would I do without you, Miss Christine?" She laughed, a beautiful bell-like sound. "You're sweet. Take care of yourself now, and if you need to talk, you know how to reach me."

"Yes, ma'am," he mock-saluted, and with that she swatted him playfully on his good shoulder.

Summer was over…and the dreaded school was back in session. Christine was by no means vain, but she did want to look good and/or presentable for her first day of school. She decided on a light periwinkle button-down short sleeved shirt, a grey cardigan, and a modest denim skirt, along with her well-worn sandals. As she waited for the bus, she idly wondered what her classes were going to be like. Then the bus rolled up, and she walked up the stairs and inside. Now, Christine was rarely intimidated by anything, but the masses of bleary-eyed and leering faces were a bit…overwhelming. She strode down the aisle, looking in vain for an empty seat. Finally, after a bit of time, she found one, and breathed a sigh of relief. She was just about to sit down, when an arm shot out and yanked her towards its owner. She found herself looking up at a jock in a letter jacket and khakis. HE smiled as if he was a lion who had just spotted its prey. "Well, hello there. I'm Richard, and these here," he said to a bunch of jocks who looked as though they had made it their life's mission to emulate him in every way, "are my friends. Why don't you come and sit with us?"

"Well, since there's no space-"

"Didn't say you had to sit next to us." His grin was short-lived, however, as she said, "If you think I'm going to sit on one of you all's laps, you are sadly mistaken." Straightening out her now-rumpled outfit, she walked away before he could say anything. That had never happened to Richard before, but when he saw the direction that she was going, he came up with a plan. She stopped at the only empty seat and tapped it's only inhabitant on the shoulder. He whipped around in surprise, and with a biting question on the tip of his tongue that faltered as he saw Christine. She caught a glimpse of his ivory white mask before he covered part of it with his shaggy black hair. She asked in a low, but sweet voice, "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He looked down and didn't answer, so she continued with, "Seeing as there are no open seats and I really don't want to sit with those guys." She pointed, so he would know who she was talking about, but even as she was in the midst of making this gesture she realized her mistake. Just as the masked boy nodded yes, and she started to sit down, she heard Richard call, "Hey look! The new girl's sitting with the freak!" The boy turned to the window and Christine sighed. She knew that all guys weren't like that, but the immaturity was just so irritating. She assumed, and rightly so, that the "freak" comment had to do something with his mask, and although she was not one to make snap judgments, it did provoke a healthy curiosity within her. The masked boy glanced over briefly at her after she sighed. He asked in a low, biting, venomous tone, "What's the matter? Can't stand sitting next to the freak?" She gave him one of her signature looks, a mix of confusion and affront. "You think I'm going got pay attention to anything that jerk says? Not likely." Clearly her answer surprised him, for he didn't say anything else and turned to look back out the window.


	2. Ch 2: Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover

**Many thanks to Lil Nizzer and CourtneyRBowman for reviewing my first chapter! You guys seriously made my week. And I'm glad that people are reading the story as well. **

**Lil Nizzer: Thank you for the advice. I had done something like that in Microsoft word, but did not check how the line break came through, and... :) And I'm thrilled that you like Christine's personality. I want her to be a strong character.**

**Courtney: Hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**FYI: Richard is not Raoul. He's more Gaston-y from Beauty and the Beast, and just an extra character to provide some amusement in the future. Raoul will come in later during the story, once Christine and Erik have more of a friendship.**

**Disclaimer: As a Phan, the Phantom of the Opera is always there inside my mind, but sadly I do not own him or the rights to Christine's name. Christine's personality, however, is all mine.**

They arrived at school, and Christine walked to her new locker. And she saw, out of the corner of her eye, who else but Richard. Groaning inwardly, she hoped he wouldn't see her. No such luck. As she finished putting her stuff in her locker, he came up and put his hands on the lockers on either side of her. Essentially trapping her. She sighed. "What do you want, Richard?" she said through gritted teeth. "Well, see, I'm kinda miffed that you chose to sit next to the freak instead of us, but I'm willing to give you another chance. You can go to the fall formal with me."

"Okay, first, get off of me. Secondly," she continued as he backed off, "he is not a freak. And third, you have not shown me any reason as to why I should like you. You are conceited, arrogant, and a humongous jerk. I don't think I'd ever go out with you, given the way you act and the way you treat others. So stop talking to me." She walked away while he just stood there, flabbergasted. Rejected twice by the same girl. That had NEVER happened before. Ever.

Feeling slightly disgruntled, Christine walked to her first period, English. She had heard that this year they were supposed to be reading Frankenstein, one of her all time favorites. She got there just before the bell rang. She slipped into the only seat available. The teacher, as if just realizing that he had a classroom full of students, stood up and said, "Welcome to your first day of English 10 Honors. Warning: this will be much harder than your freshman English class and will push you to the extent of your so-called capabilities. If you don't think you can handle it, please leave now." Several kids snorted at Mr. Richard's pompous and stilted statement, but everyone remained in their seats. "Alright then, so we shall start this year with Frankenstein, written by Mary Shelley." At the mention of the book, Christine smiled unconsciously, and Mr. Richard saw and took advantage of her supposed knowledge of the book. In a simpering and sycophantic tone, he inquired, "I notice you are happy about this announcement and because of this, I deduce that you have already read this book. Perhaps you would like to give your classmates a basic understanding of the plot?" Christine gritted her teeth slightly. She had the feeling that she was not going to like Mr. Richard, but acquiesced as if his demeanor didn't bother her and said, "It involves a man named Victor Frankenstein. He is very interested in the stories of alchemists and becomes a scientist. He becomes obsessed with the idea of bringing people back to life after his own mother dies, and does in fact create and reanimate a person made from dead body parts." Looking disdainfully at the girls who were making disgusted faces, she continued, "However, once he reanimated his creation, he sees that it is hideous and abandons him," her voice hardened at this. "That abandonment is what basically sets the story in motion." Clearly surprised that Christine did actually have an understanding of what the book was about, he cleared his throat and exclaimed, "Thank you, Miss Daae. Alright, now, your first assignment will be starting a character list and reading the first 5 chapters while coming up with 10 discussion questions per chapter. For this book, you will work with the person sitting next to you. I will pass your books out tomorrow. For now, get to know your partner." Christine turned and saw that her partner was the masked boy she had sat next to on the bus. She smiled warmly and said, "Hi, I'm Christine." He refused to look at her and muttered, "Erik." "It's great to meet you, Erik, and I'm sorry those goons were so rude on the bus. Their 'leader', Richard, is the most arrogant, annoying person I have ever met. Anyways," she continued, taking no note of the fact that he was actually staring at her now with a mix of incredulity and wariness, "have you read Frankenstein before?"

"Yes."

"What did you think of it? Thumbs up or down?"

"Why do you care?"

Once again, she was a little taken aback by the venom in his voice, but recovered quickly and said with a small grin, "Well, I had hoped that you would love it as much as I do, since we are going to be working together for the next month or so, but…" She trailed off and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Looking a little sheepish, he said, "I do like it, but I dislike some of the characters. Particularly Victor."

She nodded sympathetically and replied, "I know how you feel. He created his creation and abandoned it purely because it wasn't as attractive as he'd hoped. No matter which way you look at it, even if you consider the time period, it's just not right. Never judge a book based on its cover." When she looked back at Erik, she saw him staring off into the distance, most likely thinking about something. When he noticed that she was done talking, he wondered aloud, "You know, I've never heard someone call it a creature or a creation instead of a monster." She laughed and exclaimed, "Monster's not a very nice name though, is it. I mean, if you want to be technical about it, I suppose he could be called a monster. However, especially at the beginning, he was just a creation or a creature. Because Victor abandoned him, society made him into a monster, but that term is such a harsh word. Yes, he had free will to make his own choices, but he had no one to stand by him, not even his 'father'."

Just then the bell rang, and amongst the shuffling and the scraping, Erik had no time to reply. However, he looked at Christine with respect and less wariness than before. From what she said he could assume that she was not quick to judge people based on outward appearances. Still, argued the other half of his brain, that was a literary character, not a real person. Don't get your hopes up. Sighing, he collected his belongings and walked out. He knew one thing from their encounters so far: Christine was unlike any other girl, any other person that he had ever met.

**Oh, and if you did like this chapter or if you completely hated it and want a do-over, all you have to do is let me know by clicking the review button. Sad, isn't it, that I'm near to begging for reviews and this is just the second chapter? :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Drama in the Cafeteria

**Every time I write these chapters, I always feel like they are so long, but they never look it. *Le sigh* Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. We've got two people to introduce. And once more, thanks to all my reviewers so far! You guys make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I LOVE PHANTOM! Unfortunately, I don't own him in any of his various shapes and forms, though I have borrowed characteristics from many... :D**

**~~~8~~~ : ~~~8~~~ : ~~~8~~~ : ~~~8~~~ : ~~~8~~~ : ~~~8~~~ : ~~~8~~~ : ~~~8~~~**

The rest of her classes passed quickly, and soon it was lunchtime. Did Christine like walking around looking for empty tables and asking to sit with others and receiving snotty replies? No, but that didn't mean that she was going to be nasty in return. Sure it was a hassle, but it was only one short part of her day. It wouldn't help to dwell on it. She got a few polite replies and a few mean ones, but then she finally spotted an open table, save for one person already sitting there. She walked swiftly over to it and inquired, "May I sit here?" Erik looked up, and her semi-anxious face relaxed into a smile as she recognized him. "Of course you may, Christine."

"Hey! Thank God. I was worried there for a second." As soon as she sat down, Richard was at her elbow, saying, "We need to talk." She sighed wearily, "No, we don't, Richard. I'm sorry, but I don't like you, and you're not rising in my favor right now. There are plenty of other girls who would love to date you." She then said in an undertone, meant for only Erik's ears, "God knows why." She continued, "Don't run after me." He came in closer to her and whispered, "I'm not going to give up that easily, Christine. But for now, I'll leave you to your precious freak." With that, he swaggered off, as if they had just had a successful conversation.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" she cried softly. "Ugh, it's so annoying! It the first day of school and already I've been badgered by that oaf at least 3 times." When she ended her brief rant, Erik muttered, "You know he's going to spread rumors about you and the freak?" He laughed humorlessly. She looked up and said tiredly, "Ya know, I just don't even care. Anyways," she said, brushing off her upset demeanor, in an effort to be more cheerful, "How was your morning?" Now it was his turn to look taken aback. He never really had a "friend," excepting the Khan, who genuinely cared about how he felt. "Not bad," he answered guardedly.

"What classes do you have?"

"This morning? Music Theory, Composition, and Multivariable Calculus in addition to the class we take together, English." Taking in Christine's surprised look with a miniscule feeling of smugness, he continued, "But now, you have to answer my question." What was with him? When was he ever open with anyone like this? Not even with the Khan… he was pulled out of his reverie by Christine's sweet but insistent voice. Are you going to ask me a question or not?" She teased. "Oh, uh, yeah. What's your…favorite subject?"

"Oh, definitely Chorus, though we haven't started any songs yet, and my voice isn't that great. However, I'm considering auditioning for the musical, and I hope that I'd get a part. But from your classes, it sounds like you're very musical." He replied with, "I believe I am, and I'd like to hear you sing sometime." He wanted to ask her another, more important question, the one that had been plaguing him all day, but just then a tall, somewhat muscular Persian guy wearing a polo and jeans walked up to their table. "Hey," he said in a friendly tone to Christine, "My name is Nadir, but most people who know me just call me the Khan. Either's fine, though." He had a very easy-going nature, and Christine wondered aloud, "Are you…" "One of Erik's friends? Yes."

"Let's not act stupid, Khan. You know you are my only friend." Erik snapped dryly. "Okay, maybe I'm just being presumptuous since we've only had, what, one class together? But I consider you a friend already." Said Christine with a small grin on her face.

"Christine, you're a very nice person, but you know nothing about me and what I've done. Don't make any snap decisions."

"Erik," Nadir's eyes flashed a warning. A girl from another table, who had seen all of this going on decided to intervene. She was an old friend of Christine's, one of the few that actually kept in touch with Christine when they were both younger and Christine lived in France. She had a willowy, lithe body from her years of doing ballet and impeccable taste when it came to style. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw who Christine was sitting with. She excused herself quickly from her own table and ran over to Christine, whose eyes widened as well and whose mouth spread into a big grin as Meg ran up to her table. "Hey, Christine," She said breathlessly, "I didn't notice you had this lunch too! Do you wanna come and sit with us?" "Sure," Christine said in a surprised tone. "Do you guys mind?" Nadir smiled and told her to go ahead, but Erik just grunted and reverted back into a surly mood. "See you tomorrow in English, Erik," she called as Meg pulled her away from the boys.

Nadir sighed and said in an exasperated manner, "Why must you constantly push everyone away from you?" "If she knew me, she wouldn't want to be with me, much less know me. I'm saving myself a bunch of needless heartache or whatever you want to call it this way." Erik spat.

"You have no idea whether or not what you say is true."

"Why not?" Erik challenged in a rough tone. "That's how it always is."

"But Christine isn't like everybody else."

Erik turned away to go throw away his uneaten lunch. "Whatever, Khan."

As Christine sat down with Meg, she was berated in whispers and wide eyes, "Do you know who you were sitting next to, Christine?"

"Well, I'm assuming his name is Erik, as that's what he told me," she said dryly. "Really, Meg, what is this about?"

She started in hushed whispers, "Well, something happened last year involving Erik and another student, who doesn't go here anymore and-" The bell rang, and Meg muttered, "I'll tell you about it later. But it's better for you if you don't hang out with him."

Christine rolled her eyes good-naturedly as her friend walked away. Meg had a love of drama, so for now she would probably take her friend's apprehensive advice with a grain of salt. At least for now.

**You know, I had my doubts about the first part, and I'd like to know if you all think there's any part that you think doesn't fit, if any. Remember, reviews are free, but they're priceless to the author. :D :D :D Anyways... Like my roses with black ribbons at the top there? :D Clicky da review button. You know you want to... ;)**


End file.
